


An Uphill Snuggle

by Sevka (TheFaultInOurHeads)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daniel is a Sleep-Cuddler, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jack Doesn't Like Overthinking Things, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaultInOurHeads/pseuds/Sevka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel share a tent on an offworld mission. Sleep-cuddling occurs. Can be read as platonic or pre-slash - it's entirely up to you!</p><p> <em>Jack is still not quite awake, but he's pretty sure he's not supposed to wake up half underneath another human being. Carefully, he forces open one eye after the other, and slowly, his surroundings swim into focus. What he sees (and in a feat of astounding mental brilliance connects to the feeling of not-quite-rightness that woke him up in the first place) is Daniel, wrapped around him like a clingy octopus.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uphill Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 2am after an SG-1 binge watching session. It's pure unadulterated fluff and I blame sleep deprivation.

When Jack wakes up, the first impression his sleep-addled brain supplies him with, is _something feels different_. It's not a 'switch into fight-or-flight-mode' kind of different, which happens often enough on these missions, it's just something he can't quite put his finger on.

Unwilling to open his eyes just yet, Jack mentally assesses his situation. His back is sore, but that's to be expected after spending the night on top of a thin sleeping bag. The air has cooled down significantly in the few hours since he was last awake, and judging from the sound and the subtle vibrations of the tent, it's raining cats and dogs outside - great. P3X-727 will _so_ be crossed off the list of possible vacation destinations.

Jack's throat is dry, so far so normal in the morning, and the cool, humid air has turned the fabric of his t-shirt rather clammy. There's an arm draped across his chest - _now, wait a minute._  
Jack is still not quite awake, but he's pretty sure he's not supposed to wake up half underneath another human being. Carefully, he forces open one eye after the other, and slowly, his surroundings swim into focus. What he sees (and in a feat of astounding mental brilliance connects to the feeling of not-quite-rightness that woke him up in the first place) is Daniel, wrapped around him like a clingy octopus.

Right. He spent the night offworld, sharing a small two-man tent with Daniel, who, it would seem, turns into an unapologetic cuddlemonster in his sleep. Huh. Interesting.

On missions, Jack usually bunks with Teal'c, who takes up a lot of space but makes up for it by never moving an inch even in his sleep. Jack always assumed that Carter would be most comfortable sharing with the soft-spoken, unobtrusive Daniel instead of her CO or the bulky Jaffa, so the arrangement has stuck. Nobody has complained to him so far. The only reason for Jack to be sharing with Daniel this time around is that this is not so much a mission as a routine follow-up visit to a planet they already declared safe for travel, and Sam and Teal'c aren't actually with them. Something about more important things to deal with on earth, science, Goa'uld artifacts, whatever. It's not like they _needed_ an entire SG team on this one, so Jack gladly cut their explanations short.

Jack considers the positioning of all available limbs in the tent and comes to the conclusion that 'cuddling' may well be an understatement. (The word _snuggling_ comes to mind, and Jack briefly wonders about the difference before discarding the thought.) Daniel has positively wrapped himself around Jack, the entire length of him pressed up against Jack's side with one long leg tangled between Jack's in a manner that looks like it shouldn't be possible and that Jack isn't sure how to undo. Daniel's right arm is stretched across Jack's torso, hand tucked between Jack's rib cage and bicep. His left arm is trapped between their bodies, and where Jack's shoulder meets his chest, Daniel's breath has created an even damper patch on the already damp shirt. Jack sighs in something like fond exasperation, and notices with a detached sort of fascination that his exhale causes Daniel's hair to flutter because it's so close to his mouth.

He vaguely thinks that he's too tired for this shit, and slowly closes his eyes again - _just one more minute, I swear_. But now, with his eyes closed, he can feel Daniel's presence even more strongly, and his brain seems set on not letting him ignore it like he wants to.

  
_Maybe Daniel's subconscious is mistaking me for Carter_ , Jack muses, and then can't help to let out a low chuckle. If this is how Daniel and Carter spend their nights on missions, they sure got some 'splaining to do. He's pretty sure there's solid teasing material in there somewhere.

With the chuckle comes a change in Daniel's breathing pattern, and Jack distractedly notes for the first time that his own right arm is wrapped around Daniel's shoulders. Huh. How did he miss that? Before he can consider it any longer, he feels Daniel whole body tense, and decides that now would probably be a good time to say something.

He settles on “Good morning, sunshine“.

Daniel's eyes snap open.

“Jack. Hi. You- you're awake.“

“Indeed I am.“ Jack figures there's no point in talking around the elephant in the tent.

“So... is this how you normally spend your nights offworld?“ He wiggles around a little, which only serves to demonstrate how well and truly tangled up they are. Daniel, Jack is delighted to note, blushes. Definitely teasing material.

“Not that I'm aware of... I think? I mean, Sam never fails to tell me that I have a propensity for sleep-cuddling, but Sam _also_ never fails to be up and out of the tent way before I'm awake enough to even notice she's gone. To my knowledge, we've never woken up quite like... this.“ Now it's Daniel's turn to wiggle, and he frees his right hand from between Jack's arm and side, only to discover there's nowhere else to put it without awkwardly twisting his torso. Jack, for reasons that he puts down to still being far too sleepy, tightens the hold on Daniel's shoulders, which leaves Daniel with no option other than resting his hand lightly on Jack's chest.

“Uhm... You know, the more I wake up, the more I'm wondering why in the world you haven't shoved me off you yet.“

To be honest, Jack is wondering the same thing, but he doesn't feel compelled to admit that to Daniel. Instead, he settles for a nonchalant “Honestly, I couldn't quite figure out which limbs belonged to whom“, which makes Daniel blush a little deeper for some reason. Interesting.

Jack isn't one to be dishonest with himself. Right now, he can honestly admit to be enjoying their position, even though he assumes that the correct reaction would be to find it strange or somehow disconcerting. Examining that thought, he can't suppress a huff of laughter, which in turn prompts a raised eyebrow from Daniel. Jack shakes his head dismissively. They just spent the night on an alien planet halfway across the galaxy, with two moons visible in the sky and strange, long-necked birds flying overhead in perfectly circular swarms. _Normal_ and _correct_ don't have a place in Jack's world view the way they do with other people. Jack has seen _truly_ disconcerting things in his time at the SGC - this doesn't qualify by a long shot. He likes Daniel, and he likes bodily contact, and this is entirely innocent, overthinking it would be a waste of perfectly good time and mental capacity.

A glance at his watch tells him that they still have about two hours before they need to pack up and get going, and without any real, conscious decision making involved, Jack shuts down Daniel's attempts to free his legs from the mess of limbs and sleeping bag fabric by simply not budging. When Daniel looks up at him, confusion evident on his face, Jack simply pushes the man's head back down onto his shoulder, and settles his own left hand on Daniel's back. He's so damn comfortable that he wants to fall back asleep right then and there, but Daniel is tense and clearly not getting with the program. Jack grumbles with the sort of fond impatience he usually reserves for dragging his friend away from his latest oh-so-fascinating archeological find, and does his best to sound like he is giving an order, though it comes out a little muffled. 

“Don't sweat it and go back to sleep. No use untangling if we're going to end back up like this anyway. And calm down that big brain of yours, I can practically _hear_ you overthinking. Let's just catch some more z's while we can.“

With these words, he closes his eyes and settles comfortably into Daniel's embrace. He can feel the other man gradually relax beside him, feels a warm breath on his shoulder as Daniel utters a tired, somewhat resigned sigh and burrows a little deeper into his arms. Jack's last thought, which he doesn't have the time to properly examine before sleep claims him once more, is: _“I sure could get used to this.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
